puppy_bowl_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy Bowl Fanon Wikia
Welcome to the Wikia For everyone that is Familiar with the Show. Welcome to the Wiki. Rules 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings. 2. No CYBER-BULLYING! ''This can hurt users Feelings. 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own. The page, Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. 4. Do not abuse '''ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 5. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 6. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story) 7. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features 8. Don’t lie to any users. 9. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 10. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. 11. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) 12. Dont copy OC's and descriptions from other character's pages. if someone has an OC and a description that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and can be proven that it's copied, they will be marked for deletion. 13. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the PAW Patrol, Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of the Puppy Bowl. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen. 14. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 15. Please Don't come to this Wiki if you don't know the Show and ask what this wiki is About. Because I won't answer your Question. (You need to watch the Show) And if you don't know what day it comes on, It comes on the same day with the Super Bowl. 16 : When you make a Story it doesn't have to be in the game all the Time. It can be at a Spa, Hotel, or anything you want~ Just be Creative with your Writing and Drawings! 17 : If you are a Admin please don't Make Users Chat Mods, Admins, or anything else without my Permission. I need to know first before you make them a Chat Mod or Admin Thanks! 18 : '''''Don't you Dare yell at a user for a name that is being used on another wiki. Because if you do I'll report you to the Wiki Staff. 19 : No Caps allowed in a Rp, Chat, or in a Story or page please Thanks~! Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Pages Category:Main Page